


On Beaches and Bikinis

by LadyKatWrites



Series: Exploring You Series [3]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Beach fun, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Oops I am giving it all away in the tags, Some Humor, Touching, semi-public sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatWrites/pseuds/LadyKatWrites
Summary: Casey takes Izzie to the beach to relieve the stress from their summer jobs. The girls finally get some (almost) alone time, and they make the most of it.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Exploring You Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624249
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	On Beaches and Bikinis

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Casey slides the last item, a box of Cheerios, across the scanner and flips it to her other hand to stick in an open bag. 

“That will be $124.73,” she says to the slightly frazzled looking woman standing in front of her with a toddler on her hip and another slightly older child tugging at her shirt and trying to draw his mother’s attention to the candy bars on the shelf behind them.

Casey gives her what she hopes is a sympathetic smile as she presses the button to run the woman’s debit card and waits for the receipt to start printing out. While she’s waiting, she looks down at the little boy, who is still sulking about the lack of candy, and gives him a wink. 

“You know what?” she says in a half whisper that it makes it seem like they are sharing a secret, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but you have a pretty awesome mom. I saw all of that neat stuff she bought for you today. Squeezy yogurts?!? Those are the BEST! My mom never bought me those. You are one lucky kid.”

The boy looks at her with a grin, then grabs on to his mom’s arm as she begins to push the shopping cart toward the exit doors of the grocery store.

Casey looks away from them and back toward her next customer in line. Sighing a little as she pops open another bag and starts running items across the scanner.

She understands why her parents made her get this summer job. She does. Clayton isn’t cheap, even with the partial scholarship they gave her for running track. But the sun is pouring in through the glass windows at the front of the store, and Casey is stuck here ringing up people’s groceries.

The job isn’t really that bad… _except for the no shorts rule_ , she reminds herself with a grumble. The store managers make all of the employees wear pants at work, and Casey is not a fan of that at all. At least at Clayton she can wear skirts. It’s not her fault that her legs need to breathe. _How dare they take away her summer AND her ability to wear shorts_. But, a job is a job, and Casey really can’t afford to be picky, so pants it is.

The monotony of the beeping starts to lull Casey into a late morning stupor, when she hears a voice that makes her snap her head up from the endless stream of groceries on the conveyor belt.

“Hey,” Izzie says with a shy smile.

Casey can’t help the huge grin that takes over her face when she sees her girlfriend standing in front of her. _God, she can make anything better_ , Casey muses. Her mood now improved by about 200%.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have, like, eight kids to watch right now?”

“Six. My next door neighbor is watching them for a few minutes. I’m just here because I ran out of milk, and I’m trying to make tomato soup,” Izzie replies in a voice that is way more tired than it should be given the fact that it’s 11:30am on a gorgeous summer day.

“Why are you making tomato soup? It’s probably 85 degrees outside,” Casey asks.

Izzie shrugs a little. “It’s the only thing that all of them can agree on to eat. There is no way I am going through the sandwich nightmare again today. My brother and sisters will all eat PB&J. But the others are so picky! Two eat only turkey and the other one cries until I make tuna. I swear, this nannying thing is WAY harder than I thought it would be.” She frowns a little, which makes Casey instinctually reach out to give her hand a quick squeeze.

“At least tomorrow is Sunday. Let’s do something fun!” Casey tries, and she is happy to see the other girl’s mouth twitch up into a half smile. 

“OK,” Izzie says. “Any great ideas?”

“Yep,” Casey says, “Lucky for you. I am FULL of fun ideas.” She darts her eyes around the store, desperately searching for an idea that will, in fact, seem fun. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices one of the seasonal magazines in the rack near the counter, and suddenly she knows just what they should do.

“Let’s go to the beach! We can build sandcastles and swim and - and play in the waves, and I promise I will not be picky about what we eat. I’ll even make all of the food!” Casey pauses for a second at that before adding a little more hesitantly, “PB&J is OK, right? It’s pretty much the only thing I’m good at making… well, besides cheese sticks dipped in apple juice.”

This earns Casey a puzzled look from the dark haired girl in front of her, but she is happy to see that Izzie does seem cheered up.

“And you know what? You should come sleep at our house tonight so we can get an early start in the morning.”

This definitely sells Izzie on the idea. “Yes, oh my god, thank you! That sounds like so much fun. And,” Izzie seems to suddenly remember the pile of kids waiting on her at home, “I think it might be just what I need to make it through the rest of today without strangling anyone.”

Casey can’t help smiling at her girlfriend’s desperation. “Yeah, I think that might be frowned on. Plus, you probably wouldn’t get paid, then you would have to drop out of Clayton, which would mean we’ll never see each other anymore, and I’ll have to die miserable and alone,” she finishes with a look of mock sadness.

At the sound of a clearing throat, Casey realizes that while she has been focusing on Izzie, _and I mean, come on, who can blame her, Izzie totally pulls focus_ , a substantial line has built up.

Izzie notices it too, and grabs her milk and receipt off of the counter before adding a teasing, “Goof, get back to work,” followed by a little gentler, “See you tonight.”

As her girlfriend heads out the door, Casey turns to start scanning the next customer’s order then suddenly freezes as she makes an important realization.

Beach equals bathing suits... which equals Casey getting to hang out with her gorgeous girlfriend, who will be in a bathing suit all day.

 _Casey, you are a genius,_ she congratulates herself. And she gets back to work with a substantially brighter attitude.

\----------------

Izzie doesn’t arrive until well after dark that evening, and when Casey opens the door, she thinks that her girlfriend seems a little extra frazzled. However, at the sight of Casey, she breaks into a big grin.

“Come in, come in. Welcome to Chateau Gardner,” Casey vamps and bows. Izzie rolls her eyes, but steps through the door anyway. “May I offer you a place to stay this evening? We happen to have a lovely room available with a comfy queen bed and a sexy sleeping mate.”

“CASEY!” She hears her mom shout from the other room. “Don’t be weird, just let poor Izzie come in.”

Casey shrugs and heads for the stairs with Izzie trailing behind, but before she reaches the third step, she hears her dad’s voice call from the living room.

“Case, hold on a minute. I want to talk to you.” He gestures for Casey to come join him on the couch. 

She turns to Izzie and says, “Go ahead up,” Before trotting into the living room. She has no idea what her dad wants, but figures she’ll just get out of it as soon as possible, so she can get back to spending time with her girlfriend.

She stands in front of her dad, but he pats the seat next to him, and clears his voice in a nervous kind of way. All of a sudden, Casey is aware that she is about to have one of those awkward parent-kid moments, and she prepares her deadliest sarcastic glare as she sinks onto the cushion.

“So, Case,” her dad begins. “Um, I just wanted to make sure that, um, you know, your training is going well this summer.”

 _Ah, this one is easy, Casey can answer this._ “Yeah, Dad, it’s actually going great. Coach Cowley’s really happy with me. My times are going down on all of my splits, and I’m in way better shape than I was a few months ago.

“Good, good. That’s good to hear.” He turns his head to glance up the stairs before continuing. “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have too many distractions. You know, like, personal things going on that might make you, um, too… unfocused?” He finished with a little grimace.

“Eew! Geez, dad. No. I am not distracted by my girlfriend if that is what you are implying. In fact, we basically get no time together, so it is pretty impossible for that to happen.” Casey jumps off the couch at this and turns to head up the stairs.

“OK, good,” Doug tries to backpedal a little. “I mean, I didn’t think so.” 

“But, hey Casey?” He calls to her again, making Casey turn from where she has almost reached the top of the stairs. “Can you not talk about being ‘sexy’ in bed with your girlfriend, then? At least not when I’m sitting right here.”

Casey rolls her eyes and gives a little huff, but mumbles, “Yeah, sure dad. Trust me, I won’t make that mistake again,” before turning around and making her way up the stairs.

 _If only I actually COULD be sexy in my bed with my girlfriend_ , she thinks.

She opens the door to her room and finds that Izzie has already put her bag down and made herself comfortable on the bed. 

“What was that about?” she asks. “Were you yelling at your dad?”

Casey rolls her eyes. “Well, he just wanted to make sure I wasn’t distracted by all the sex we’re having.”

Izzie starts to blush and looks away, and Casey realizes that she really shouldn’t have said it like that. So flippantly. She and Izzie are very much NOT having sex, and it seems like every time they do get to be alone together, that fact is forefront in both of their minds. It isn’t that they don’t want to have sex, but this is all still new, and they have so little time to even try to get physical. They know they both _eventually_ want to reach that point in their relationship, but they are (by circumstance more than by choice) taking it pretty slow.

Casey realizes that she needs to clear the air quickly before things get more awkward.

“Hey, let’s watch a movie,” she suggests. And her girlfriend gives her a grateful look before nodding her head.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Casey brings over her computer, and they settle into their usual places with Izzie’s head resting on Casey’s shoulder and Casey’s arm wrapped around her.

\--------------

The morning light streaming in through Casey’s window wakes her up, and she realizes that she never closed her shade last night. As she cracks her eyes open, though, she sees the head on the pillow next to hers, the raven black hair strewn across the pillow, and the slow rise and fall of her girlfriend’s side, and she feels grateful for her forgetfulness. Izzie is sound asleep with her back to Casey. Her legs are tucked under the covers, but Casey is able to see a little bit of skin where the back of her shirt has ridden up away from her shorts. Casey slides her body closer and wraps her arm around Izzie’s waist so that they are spooned together. She tucks her nose into the back of Izzie’s neck and breathes in the scent of lavender that (Casey thinks) comes from Izzie’s shampoo. 

Izzie always smells amazing. Honestly, Casey has no idea how she pulls that off. When Casey gets done with her runs she thinks she smells like a caveman, and given Sam’s frequent comments confirming it, she knows that she doesn’t smell good. But her girlfriend? Somehow Casey never thinks that Izzie smells bad. _Although I may be biased, she decides._

In any case, the “morning Izzie” smell is one of Casey’s favorites, and she closes her eyes as she enjoys the ease of this moment.

Before long, the silence is broken by a little groan and a stir from Izzie as she starts to wake up. Casey feels the other girl reach for the arm wrapped around her and pull them even closer together. Izzie links their fingers, and the two girls lie quietly like that for a while. Enjoying the presence of the other. Feeling the naturalness of it.

But then, Casey feels Izzie shift a little, and unlink their fingers. Casey almost lets out a sound of protest until she feels Izzie’s hand on top of her own guiding it down to the base of her t-shirt. She stops as Casey’s hand reaches the bare skin of her abdomen and then slowly starts to lead Casey’s hand up under the shirt.

Casey can feel the goosebumps rising on Izzie’s stomach and side as she starts to stroke along the soft, bare skin that she can feel. Her breath hitches and she hears Izzie let out a quiet hiss of air as her thumb brushes the underside of Izzie’s breasts. She freezes her hand, but then her girlfriend’s hand is back, guiding her up even higher until Casey’s hand is cupping Izzie’s whole breast.

Casey tries to control her breathing and the slight shake in her hand as she starts to move her fingers over and around Izzie’s breasts. Caressing them and squeezing a little, and then using her thumb to flick over Izzie’s nipples one at a time until they are hard points. Izzie lets out a low moan, and a throb of pleasure goes straight to Casey’s core. She slowly explores all of Izzie’s chest and delights in the feeling of how responsive the other girl is to every touch.

She moves her hand back down to Izzie’s stomach and her fingers play with the tie of her shorts. She knows she can’t go any further right now. Her brother is in the connecting room, and her parents are right down the hall, but she stays pressed up against Izzie and just enjoys the feeling of being this close to the girl that she loves. Casey has never felt so wanted, and she is almost overwhelmed by the feeling.

Eventually, Casey hears her brother walking around in the next room and his voice as he chats with Edison. She knows that soon he will be moving in with Zahid, and she feels a twinge of sadness at the thought of him moving out and away from her. However, when he does move out, Casey is sure to have more time to herself in the house, and that is something she desperately craves.

Alone time. 

_Well, not TOTALLY alone_ , she thinks, as she glances at her girlfriend’s back again.

Casey brings her focus up to where the sun is streaming in through the open window shade and decides that it is time to get out of bed. She does, after all, have a whole day of promised “fun” planned for Izzie. She slides her arm free of her girlfriend and climbs out from under the covers.

“Hey,” Izzie protests, “where did you go?”

“Up and at ‘em, sleepy,” Casey grins. “Beach time!” _And_ , Casey adds to herself, _mission “see Izzy in a sexy bikini”_. Because there is no way that her girlfriend goes to the beach in anything other than a sexy bikini. Casey is sure of it.

\---------------

Two and a half hours later, Casey, Izzie, Sam, Zahid, and Paige all pile out of the Gardner family car and onto the hot tar of the beach parking lot.

Casey isn’t exactly clear on how they ended up with three tagalongs on their beach day, except that it had somehow happened at the breakfast table this morning. 

She was eating her grapefruit, while Izzie ate cereal and Sam munched through his usual hashbrowns. She got up to start making the sandwiches and packing snacks for their day at the beach, while Izzie and Sam chatted.

Casey didn’t hear all of the conversation, as her mind was constantly drifting to the idea of a much more scantily clad girlfriend, but she did tune in when she heard Sam saying, “Yeah, Paige has the day off, too. And so does Zahid. And I do enjoy a good assortment of tide pool creatures. I mean, aside from living in Antarctica or in the depths of the ocean, the tidal zones are really the next most brutal place for creatures. Did you know that hermit crabs aren’t really technically crabs because they can’t grow their own shells? They just have to find abandoned ones. They are crustaceans, though…”

Casey tuned her brother back out, although she smiled when she saw that her girlfriend was paying rapt attention to all of Sam’s nerdy science facts. 

Less than five minutes later, she heard her brother’s chair scrape back and then his voice saying, “OK. I’ll give Paige and Zahid a call. I bet they will want to come to the beach. Zahid always says it’s ‘chica heaven on sand’, which definitely means that he likes it. Paige will come if I’m going. She’s always wanting us to go on roadtrips together.”

“Yay! This will be really fun, Sam. I’m glad you want to come,” she hears her girlfriend say.

And just like that, their romantic day alone at the beach had turned into a friend day. Casey doesn’t mind that much, though. It isn’t like she and Izzie would be alone on a beach full of families anyway. Plus, now they had enough people to play chicken fight.

The road trip down to the beach had taken over an hour, but they arrived early enough to get an OK parking spot. They haul all of their stuff down to the beach with only a few complaints from Casey about the two huge umbrellas that Paige insisted that they bring. (“Look at this skin Casey. Do you think it can be exposed to sunlight for an entire day? Not to mention YOUR skin. You don’t want to invite skin cancer into your life. Do you?”) 

When they reach the long stretch of sand, it takes Sam a few extra minutes to find the right spot to sit: far enough from any super loud, sand kicking kids, and near enough to where he knows the tide pools will be scattered when the tide goes out later in the afternoon. Casey makes sure to lay hers and Izzie’s towels a little distance away from the other three and, shrugging, sets up an umbrella to give them a little shade and ( _Bonus!_ ) a little privacy. _Maybe she shouldn’t have given Paige such a hard time._

Setting up the umbrella distracts Casey enough that she misses Izzie peeling off her shorts and t-shirt, so it is understandable that she accidentally trips a little over the bag of sunscreens when she finally looks up and notices the girl standing in front of her. Izzie doesn’t miss the expression on her girlfriend’s face, or the clumsy recovery from almost falling over. She flashes Casey a flirty smile and a wink. 

“Like what you see, Newton?” she teases.

“Wow, Izzie. You look…,” Casey can’t seem to finish the sentence. Her brain has gone embarrassingly blank and her mouth is suddenly really dry. She pulls out her water bottle and gulps down a few mouthfuls and turns to hide the blush that has made an appearance. _OK, Case, get a grip, you’ve seen tons of your friends in bikinis before_ , she tries to tell her brain, but it argues back with a strong, _But you never wanted to have sex with any of them, did you?_ Casey decides that, true, maybe in this instance it is acceptable to stare as much as she wants. ”Yeah,” she finally says breathlessly. “Yes, I think you could say that I more than like it.”

Izzie flashes Casey her another smile and bites her lip as she looks around at the surrounding beach. Casey takes advantage of the opportunity to take in the view in front of her. Izzie’s bikini is light blue with some sort of pattern that Casey can’t quite figure out. The color is a perfect compliment to Izzie’s skin tone, and Casey can’t help remembering how that skin felt so soft this morning as she ran her fingers over it. The top is held up by two thin straps that tie behind Izzie’s neck, and two that run around to her back. Her breasts are covered by small triangular pieces of fabric that leave little to the imagination. Casey has always admired Izzie’s breasts. They compliment her compact athletic form, and Casey knows from experience that they fit perfectly in her hands. 

The suit bottom is stringy on the sides, and rises just to the smaller girl’s hip bones. Casey slides her gaze down the rest of Izzie’s form, stopping to admire the curve of her hip where it meets her waist, the definition in her strong thighs from years of running, and the way her toes curl in the sand with toenail polish that matches her suit. _How is it possible that even her girlfriend’s toes can turn Casey on?_

She promptly strips off her own shirt, revealing a more modest top than what Izzie is wearing. Casey’s suit top resembles a sports bra and she has elected for little board shorts rather than a bikini bottom. However, Casey is fully aware that this suit perfectly shows off her newly formed ab muscles and the lean arm and leg muscle she has been building all summer with Coach Crowley. She looks over at her girlfriend again and notices that the suit seems to have the desired effect on Izzie, who is biting her lip and looking at Casey with just as much admiration as she just received.

The two girls settle comfortably on their towels, and check on how their friends are doing with their own setting up. Paige seems to be giving Sam and Zahid some sort of lecture on proper umbrella positioning, and the girls turn back to each other with a smile. The first month of summer has gone by in a blur of jobs and training. A day of relaxing and enjoying their friends and each other is just what they need. They link hands and lie back on their towels to enjoy it.

\----------

Hours later, Casey’s stomach is pleasantly full of her “cheat day” PB&J sandwiches, and she is still reveling in her and Izzie’s domination over Zahid and Paige in beach volleyball. (Sam insisted on being the referee rather than a player.) The mid afternoon sun is beating down on her shoulders, and she knows she should probably put on more sunscreen, but she brushes her hair out of her eyes and bends back to the task at hand. 

She and Zahid are shovelling a pile of sand for a sandcastle. According to Zahid, the shovelling will best showcase their “dope muscles” to all of the girls on the beach, and although Casey usually doesn’t care about that kind of stuff, there _is_ one particular girl that she wants to show off for. She keeps glancing over at Izzie’s towel to see if the dark haired girl is watching, and _Oh, she definitely is._ Izzie is lounging on her back with her body propped up on her elbows. She is staring at Casey, and it makes Casey’s breath hitch and her stomach flip. The constant stream of pickup lines coming out of Zahid’s mouth as groups of girls pass by are buzzing in Casey’s ears, but she has stopped listening or trying to comment on it.

She breathes a sigh of relief when her brother comes over and pulls Zahid away to check out the tide pools forming as the ocean recedes.

Casey drops her shovel onto the sand and walks over to her lounging girlfriend. Holding out her hands, she waits for Izzie to grab on and then pulls the shorter girl to her feet.

“You, me, ocean. Now,” she says.

Izzie laughs, but willingly allows herself to be pulled toward the water.

The two girls wade in, letting the waves wash over their legs as they work their way into the water. Finally, they dive under the rolling swell and swim out deeper to where the crowds thin out. Casey aims for the sand bar that she knows is out past the worst of the waves, and when they reach the soft sand, she stands up and pulls her girlfriend into her arms. The water is deep enough that Izzie has to be on her tiptoes to keep her head fully above it, and Casey feels her give up on trying to stand, opting instead for wrapping her muscular legs around Casey’s waist. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me here today,” Izzie starts with a tender smile. “You can’t even imagine how badly I needed this. Now can we please make out, because you are beyond hot in that bathing suit and, I have to admit, Zahid was right about how sexy the shoveling would be.”

Casey drinks in the feeling of this girl wrapped around her, and glancing around to make sure they are alone, she brings her lips to Izzie’s in a kiss that quickly moves from tender to something much more intense. 

She can taste the salt on her girlfriend’s lips and tongue as the kiss deepens. Their mouths move together. They kiss until both girls are breathless. And then, Casey feels Izzie’s arms tighten around her shoulders and realizes that the rocking motion of Izzie’s body, which at first she took to be from the rise and fall of the waves is actually her girlfriend starting to grind against her stomach. Casey pulls back from their kiss to look into her girlfriend’s brown eyes and sees there a look of undisguised lust.

Casey knows that they should not be doing this here. Out in the open and in public, but then Izzie is leaning in and whispering with hot breath in Casey’s ear, “Please, Casey. Please. No one is watching. I want you so bad.” 

Casey doesn’t need to hear any more. There is no way she can resist that voice or the jolt of pure want that shoots to her core. She lowers her hands until they are firmly supporting Izzie’s buttocks and upper thighs, and she adjusts her girlfriend’s body until she can feel the girl rubbing up against her hip bone. She starts to help as Izzie rocks against her, providing as much friction as she can. Izzie’s breaths become more and more ragged and her hands are gripping Casey’s shoulders so tightly that it will probably leave marks, but neither girl is in any position to care at the moment. Izzie grinds against Casey faster and harder. Without even thinking, Casey brings her mouth down to Izzie’s collarbone and starts to suck and nibble at it. This elicits a delicious moan from her girlfriend, so she continues in that spot before turning her head inwards and working her way up to Izzie’s ear. She sucks on the lobe and, from the way Izzie’s breath hitches and the little mumbles of “ _fuck, fuck, FUCK Casey,_ ” she knows her girlfriend is close to a release. Casey moves her lips up until they are against Izzie’s ear, and with a voice barely louder than a breath, she whispers into it, “I’ve got you, Izzie. Come for me. I love you so much.”

The words act like a release valve, and all of a sudden, Izzie is shuddering against her. The dark haired girl’s thighs clamp tight around Casey’s waist and she muffles a high pitched sound as she presses her face to Casey’s shoulder.

As her girlfriend’s breathing starts to calm down, and the tightness in her muscles releases, Casey holds her tightly in her arms. She is keenly aware of her own body’s desire. She can feel the throbbing and hot wetness between her own legs, despite the cool surrounding ocean water, but she feels no urgency to do anything about it right now. She focuses back on Izzie, who lifts her head from Casey’s shoulder and gives her a look that is a mix of happiness and also shyness. 

There is no way that Casey is going to let her girlfriend feel uncomfortable after something so utterly intimate, and she quickly gives her a kiss and says,”Wow, Iz. That was really, really amazing.” Izzie looks down for a second and when she looks back up, Casey can see tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Is everything OK?” she asks with concern.

Izzie, noticing the tone of her girlfriend’s voice quickly gives a little nod of her head. “Yeah. Yeah. It really is. Better than OK.” She presses a light kiss to Casey’s lips. “Honestly, I’ve never felt anything like that before. And you didn’t even have to touch me…” She stops talking, seeming to be struggling for the right words. “I mean, not that you weren’t touching me, but--”

Casey cuts the other girl off by bringing her hand up to give Izzie’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and adds a quick shushing noise. “I get it. I know what you mean. It just all feels so good with you,” she pauses and then adds with a little wink. “Just wait until I actually can touch you. You know, when we aren’t in danger of drowning.”

Izzie rolls her eyes at her girlfriend, but then gives her a serious look. “Hey,” she says, “I want that with you, too. I want to touch you.” She bites her lip and looks at Casey with something close to hunger. “Honestly, I really want to get you off right here and now, but something tells me we wouldn’t quite be able to get away with it.” With a glance toward the shore, she draws Casey’s attention to the fact that the tide is fairly quickly falling, and they aren’t as deep (or as far away from the rest of the swimmers) as they were before.

Casey lets go of Izzie’s legs, and her girlfriend puts her feet down much more firmly in the sand. Then, with a playful look in her eyes, Izzie dives toward the shore and, when her head pops up a few body lengths away, she calls over her shoulder. “Race you back to the beach! Last one back has to lug both umbrellas back to the car!”

“Oh, that is sooo not fair,” Casey whines, but she dives in after her girlfriend and starts to swim after her. Casey’s muscles are still a little shaky from her arousal, though, and she knows that there is no way she is going to win. As she approaches the shore she sighs and flips her body over to float for a minute on the rolling waves. She can hear her brother’s voice as he calls out to Izzie to come see the hermit crabs he found in the tide pool, and she lets the last of her arousal drift away, replaced by a contentment that is totally different than anything she experienced after her past sexual encounters. 

_This is right. This is so right._ And Casey reminds herself that this is still just the beginning of what she can have with Izzie. 

With that thought, she flips back over and heads for the sand. If she wasn’t totally sure before, she definitely is now. Izzie wants her, and she wants Izzie, and when they finally do get to have their first time together, it will be something beautiful.

_Now to plan how exactly she is going to make it happen for them._

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so no one was supposed to get off in this story, but somehow the girls got away from me. Anyway, hope you like where this story took Casey and Izzie.
> 
> This is Part 3 of the Exploring You Series. Stay tuned for potentially four more!


End file.
